Perspective of Three Natures
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: Alfred is in love with Matthew, who is his brother, and with Ivan, who just announced his desire to have Matthew as his mate. In this world, nothing is simple as black and white, nothing can be gained without losing something first. But love is in their nature right? Omegaverse, RusCan/RusAme/AmeCan/RusAmeCan w/ some FrUk
1. Chapter 1: Dinners and Angst

**A/N: Hey guys...so guess what! A new story again :O Oh this isnt good, but I wanted to jump on the Omegaverse bandwagon...yeah...so I'm not quiet sure what I'm doing but if you could give me some pointers later on that would be great, I'm just going off other fanfics Ive read for this Omegaverse fanfic and making up some things...so please enjoy! This will also be pretty angsty...see ya!**

**Warnings for whole story: Major Angst, Major Yaoi, Mpreg (this is Omegaverse guys), Explicit Language, and others but I dont want to give away the story...**

**I can't type a lot because I burned my finger...so this will have a goal of 2k words...**

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred Franklin Jones could say he had an easy, happy life. He had caring parents, a great older brother and wonderful friends. His parents, John and Robert Jones-Williams were kind and understanding of him and his brother, Matthew. His parents were the normal Alpha-Omega couple, and raised their Omega son, Alfred and Beta son, Matthew with teaching them about the laws and rules of society.

Alfred was an Omega, although he was stronger and more muscular than normal Omegas, and he had been misdiagnosed once as an Alpha before being declared an Omega, he fit most of the traits. Also there was no denying the regular and sometimes very stressful heats. But he never had any problems with his health, unlike his Beta brother who was always sick as a child, Alfred usually staying home from school when he was young to care for him as his parents both worked.

Alfred could say his life was normal, he was a normal Omega. He didn't care that he couldn't go to school every now and then because of his heats, nor that he would have to drop out of school like all the others and find a mate. He acted very submissive around higher level Omegas and Alphas, and he never cared about sports.

Alfred could say his life was normal, happy, or easy...but he would be lying. He hated being an Omega, he wanted to finish school and go to college, he wanted to play in sports that were only reserved for Alphas, and he hated acting submissive. He hated having to act second class to all the other 'better' Omegas, or any Alpha...

But he didn't ever reject the idea of a mate...the only problem was he was in love with two other men. Although having more than one mate wasn't illegal, and was actually pretty common, Alfred hated himself for who they were. One was a very strange but interesting Alpha, who unfortunately was one of his fathers Business partners. The man had come over often to have dinner with Alfreds family, it was the first time Alfred ever was wanting to be submissive...Alfred didn't know if it was love or just the need to have the man, Ivan Braginski as his mate...but it affected him greatly.

The other was a Beta, that fact alone was wrong, Omegas didn't have Betas as mates. But too add to the fact was this certain beta was Alfreds own brother. Ever since he was little Alfred looked up to his older brother, even though Alfred had grown up more healthy and stronger than Matthew could ever hope for. Alfred thought it was normal to love his brother so greatly when he was little, and his little innocent crush on his big brother was fine. Until it turned not so innocent when Alfred hit puberty and his heats, then it was sick twisted fantasy's that often had Alfred waking up panting for breath and a wet stickiness covering his thighs.

But once Alfred met his fathers Business Partner, Ivan, things became even more complicated. He knew Matthew had a slight crush on Ivan, and Ivan could easily have Matthew as his mate, Matthew was very submissive, was a perfect Beta, and could legally become Ivans mate, at the age of 17.

Alfred sighed and got dressed in some of his best clothes. His family was having a dinner again with Mr. Braginski, and Alfred gulped trying to keep his nervousness down. He didn't want to go and see both of the reasons for his sick dreams and imagination sitting in the same room as him. Sighing he stared at himself and shook his head. Alfred pretty much figured out what was going on, something big was going on. Probably his father and Ivan had done something great and made the company better and wanted to celebrate. Alfred stared at the mirror...he was never destined for great things, never...taking one final breath he left his room and met up with his Omega father, John who was fussing over Matthews tie. Alfred smirked and ruffled Matthews hair affectingly, brotherly like. Matthew stuck his tongue out at him and once his tie was finished they all headed out to the car, to meet Robert and Ivan at the restaurant.

On the way to the restaurant Alfred started texting his best friend, Arthur. The Brit was also an Omega, and was just as stubborn, if not more, about not letting his parents take him out of school and forcing him to find a mate right away. But Alfred knew Arthur was head over heels for Francis, a strange little Alpha that flirted around. Arthur liked to pretend he wasn't hurt when Francis would make girls and boys swoon over him, but Alfred was the one who always found Arthur crying in the stalls at school.

**Alfred: Goin out 2 eat, goin 2 see him ther 2**

**Arthur: Please spell your words out, its annoying to decipher your messages. And he's going to be there?**

Alfred sighed. Arthur knew about his feelings for Ivan, but not his feelings for Matthew. Even Arthur would be disqusted with him. Frowning Alfred sent his reply.

**Alfred: Ya. And my spellin is fine, u just haf a stik up ur ass**

**Arthur: Stop being a git Alfred, and maybe you will be able to talk with him?**

**Alfred: ...ya, rest now, ttyl**

Stepping into the restaurant Alfred saw his father, Robert and Ivan sitting at a corner table talking intently. Alfred walked behind his brother and John, trying to postpone talking to the man, instead his eye caught how well his brothers new clothes fit his body, hugging him in the best places. Alfred averted his eyes so people didn't see him staring at his brothers ass.

John shook hands with Ivan and sat next to Robert, while Matthew mumbled a quiet Hello and sat down too. Alfred smiled a strained smile then sat down as well, only looking up at Ivan every now and then. He was quiet handsome, very intelligent and his accent seemed so exotic and foreign to Alfred which made him excited.

Once everyone had ordered dinner, there was simple conversation over the meal, mainly John asking about how Ivan was. Alfred kinda stopped listening and thought about the story Robert and Ivan always shared about them becoming business partners. It so happened that five years ago, Ivan had come over to America with his two sisters from Russia, although he didn't know any English hardly he went to work at a low pay job. Him and his sister, Katyusha (whom Alfred and Matthew had only met once) worked to pay for rent and care for there younger sister Natalia. Alfreds father had come across Ivan when he was looking for someone to help with the intellectual part of his business plan. Robert could tell that Ivan was very smart, but didn't have the right education nor English skills. Being 21 and hardly feeding him and his sisters, Ivan couldn't afford college.

Robert decided to help pay for Ivan's college in exchange Ivan helped him. Now at age 26 Ivan was becoming very rich quickly, and was well educated, having gone to a four year college.

Alfred smiled thinking about how much of a rags to riches story Ivans could be, but put that thought away when Robert cleared his throat when everyone was done. Alfred frowned, something didn't seem right in his mind. Ivan looked slightly nervous but Robert was beaming.

Looking over in confusion at Matthew, both brothers frowned at each other not sure what was going on. If this was about a great new development in their fathers business he would have been boasting by now...no this was much different.

"Matthew." John said and Matthew frowned looking at John who hit Robert on the shoulder to start talking.

"Right, well you have recently just turned 17, your still quiet young, but...well Ivan...why don't you tell him." Robert said and Ivan blushed pulling at his scarf he always wore, trying to find his words.

"Matthew...I came asking your fathers if...well...you would be my mate. And they said it was fine..Matthew would you be my mate?" Ivan asked. Matthew gasped and smiled nodding too shocked to speak, this was something he could never had imagined. While Alfred stared in shock...no this couldn't be happening. Ivan smiled at Matthew relieved that the boy had said yes, in truth he had been looking at that boy for quiet some time. And now he was his.

But Alfred felt sick...he wanted to crawl in a hole in die. This was his punishment, falling in love with two different guys, one his own brother. And now, both were going to be a couple...and Alfred could have neither. He knew Ivan wasn't the type to have more than one mate, so Alfred at least knew Matthew wasn't going to get his heartbroke. Alfred smiled and tried to be brave for Matthew.

"Wow congrats Matthew!" Alfred said. Matthew nodded not really listening. Matthew, Ivan and Robert were quickly talking, and didn't notice the sadness in Alfreds eyes. But John did and he quickly decided to give Alfred a life saver.

"Alfred, why don't you take the car back. You don't look to good, did your food not settle well?" He said and handed Alfred the keys. "Be careful your only 16. Don't get in an accident." Alfred nodded and took the keys numbly, not even saying goodbye. But no one noticed...Alfred didn't like it. He was supposed to be the one getting attention, he was the Omega son! Matthew was just a stupid Beta! Alfred slammed his fist into the brick wall outside the restaurant, and ignored the blood on his hand as he got in the car and drove home. Life just wasnt fair.

Once home Alfred, slammed the door shut and ran up to his bedroom, before punching holes in the wall, until the walls were smeared in his blood and he was crying. He deserved this, this was punishment for all those sick dreams of Matthew or Ivan...sometimes both with him...Alfred stared at the mess on the walls and decided to clean it up. Still sobbing he grabbed a cloth and started washing the walls, there wasnt anything he could do about the dents though...

He washed his hands and bandaged them, noticing he might of broken a finger or two. He didn't want to head to the hospital...he hated going to that place. So instead he went to his bed and curled up, wishing sleep would claim him already.

Alfred listened as his family came home an hour later. Matthew was talking excitedly about how he had always had a crush on Ivan and how this was a dream come true. Robert was downstairs talking with him while John slipped upstairs and went into Alfreds bedroom. He sat on the edge and petted Alfreds hair, like he used to do when the other was younger and had a horrible day at school.

"I see how you look at Ivan...Im not as blind as the others...it must hurt." John said and Alfred wanted to tell him he had no idea, not only had he lost one person he wanted he lost both. "But you know that old saying right? If you truly love something let it free...and if the love is true, it will come back." He said and Alfred sobbed. He knew he should be happy for both of them...but he knew he never would be. Silently he cursed whatever god that hated him...before slowly being lulled into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N: How was that? Review please? This is going to be pretty angsty, and will be in all three of their perspectives, maybe even have a side story of Francis and Arthur every now and then. **

**Notes: **

**There is few girls in this world (in my mind). The need for girls to reproduce is not needed anymore since males can now get pregnant. There are only a few girls, and having a girl is considered good luck. Ivans sisters are rare cases, familys never hardly have two girls in them.**

**Jack and Robert will not play really a big deal in this story after this chapter, they arent any one special just decided to make them so Alfred and Matthew could have parents.**

**And finally Yes this will have, RusAme/RusCan/AmeCan/RusAmeCan, sorry if you don't like that. **

**But thanks for reading see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Perspectives

**A/N: Hey guys welcome back! This chapter will have all three of there POV's.**

**Heres some replies to some of your feedback.**

**Tamagoakura **

**Actually I have googled it, and came across only one that was even good and I could take from it. I did a lot or research but decided to take a little path off some of the norm.**

**Actually if you have a high adreniline during the time of injuring yourself you really won't feel it until allt he andreneline is gone from your system. I know this from first hand having broke bones in a car accident, first it was the shock then the adreniline that stopped me from feeling too much pain.**

**Insane-Lane **

**I'm sorry! I know its going to be pretty sad throughout...be strong ^^**

**Devious Destitute Denouement **

**:( I'm sorry I misspelled it...**

**Also with the few girls, I'm just saying this because I don't want to make girl OCs and just use the ones in Hetalia, and thank you for your review :3**

**Notes -**

**Rankings – In this world, this si how the rankings go. Alphas are basically at the highest on the social ladder, with great jobs, and wealthy. Rarely are there Alphas who aren't even a major part of a bussiness such as a CEO like Alfred and Matthews father and Ivan. **

**Betas come next, but they are often looked over as they arent that special in this world. There are more Betas than anything else in the world, and these are the only Ranking that don't have to have a mate. **

**Omegas are the lowest, although they can be considered the most important ranking to society. Most children are born to Omegas not Betas. But despite this Omegas are the second most common rank, which make some want them to be considered higher on the Ranking scale.**

**Inside each of these Ranking groups, there are lesser rankings for example for Omegas: As Alfred had said he has to show respect to higher level Omegas, this would include mates of powerful Alphas in the community or authorities in their family, such as their Mother/Father.**

**Word Goal: 2k**

_**Matthews POV**_

Matthew didn't really pay attention in classes the next day. He was still thinking about what had happened the evening before. He looked over to see his brother struggling to write in his Physics class with his fingers wrapped. Alfred was really good with History and Science, so the school had put him in Senior classes, Alfred was only a Sophomore, the science class was with Matthew. Alfred could hardly write with his bandaged hand, and when Matthew offered to take a look at it Alfred had immediately ran out of the room.

Turning back to taking notes, Matthew let his mind wander once more. Matthew knew he wasn't the best Beta out there. Beta's were usually the ones that worked as Store clerks or Sanitary Workers, even if they had great education, and they had to have good health. Matthew was a poor example of a Beta. He had always been sickly as a child, smaller than his younger brother who was an Omega (Beta's were to be a little bigger than Omegas) and was too quiet.

But this really didn't bother him as much as the fact he was going to have a mate soon. Matthew didn't know if he could actually be a good mate. He was worried about being the caretaker of the house as the Submissive mate, if he would make Ivan happy...but most of all he was worried about the actually mating itself. Matthew was very shy and modest, and he was always embarrassed about the subject of Sex. He hated Sex Ed, which they had at the school every Friday, which he dreaded. Alphas, Omegas and Betas all went to separate classrooms, and Matthew hated the Beta talks.

Matthew wasn't completely innocent, he had had plenty of wet dreams, but whenever he woke up from one he couldn't even look himself in the mirror the whole day. He would feel disgusting and dirty...of course his dreams didn't just have one person in them. Matthew often dreamt about Ivan after meeting him and even before that he dreamt about Alfred...Matthew knew he wasn't in love with Alfred, it was more just attraction to his handsome brother. Even though Matthew was a beta, (and this meant he was a higher standing than Alfred) he often dreamt about Alfred dominating him, even though his brother was an Omega.

Matthew sighed and bit his pencil. He knew for a fact though he was in love with Ivan...the man had always caught his eye and it seemed Matthew had caught his. The bell rang causing Matthew to jump out of his chair and be jolted from his thoughts. Gathering his things he saw Alfred pop another pain med when everyone else left. Matthew shook his head, they weren't supposed to have medication in the school unless it was for heats for the Omegas. Matthew was lucky, he was among the Betas who didn't get heats. Most Betas didn't get heats, and even if they did they weren't as strong as Omegas, and didn't need medication to control it. But this also meant that there was a higher chance that a Betas was infertile.

Walking out of the classroom after his brother Matthew thought about this...what if he was infertile? He had never been checked for that...Beta's had a 25% more chance of being infertile than Omegas...which a little over 1/3 of the Beta population couldn't have children...Matthew began to feel sad but told himself he didn't know until he was tested. Making a mental note to go see his doctor after school, Matthew said bye to Alfred and headed to his next class.

_**Alfreds POV**_

Once Alfred got home he ran up to his room, slamming the door and locking it. He didn't want to deal with anyone that day...sitting down at his desk he sighed and pulled out his homework staring at it sadly. He just couldn't focus...he barely slept the night before, having the same nightmare over and over. His eyes began to droop and he snapped his head back from hitting the desk to keep awake several times. Alfred grabbed his book for English and laid back on his bed reading, but soon he was falling asleep once more and this time the he did succeed in falling into dreamland.

_It always was the same...Matthew was staring at him with disgust on his face. Alfred knew he must of told him his feelings...Alfred tried to say something but Matthew slapped him and told him he was disgusting. He would leave Alfred, who would be crying with the voices of everyone he knew telling him he should die and leave this world. _

_Alfred couldn't even say anything to defend himself...it was as if his voice was gone. He saw everyone he knew looking at him in disgust...his fathers, Matthew, Arthur and the rest of his friends and Ivan...what was wrong with him?_

Alfred woke up sooner than normal but found that it was because his phone was ringing. Frowning and wiping some tears from his eyes he answered it and jumped back hearing Arthur holler at him. "You git! Why have you been ignoring everyone today at School?" He asked and Alfred sighed. He had been avoiding everyone because he just didn't want to talk to anyone. "You didn't even text me yesterday after the dinner...did something happen?" Arthur asked more gently and Alfred let out a choked sob. This was enough conformation for Arthur who sighed. "You know you can tell me..."

"He wants Matthew..." Alfred whimpered and Arthur immediately knew what Alfred meant. "Am I not good enough for anyone? I'm an Omega! I should be though about more than a stupid Beta even if he is a higher ranking than me!" Alfred cried and Arthur didn't know exactly what to say to comfort him.

"Alfred...don't be upset, there's others out there..." Arthur said frowning. "Just because one-"

"No its not just one! Dammit Arthur!" Alfred sobbed. "It's just not Ivan I love...its Mattie too." Alfred shook with fear of what Arthur would say...he knew he would tell him he was crazy...Alfred was ready to shut the phone off so he didn't have to hear the disgust in Arthur's voice.

"Im sorry Alfred..." Arthur said. "I can't imagine being in love with two people and then loosing any chance with them." Alfred sniffled frowning.

"You aren't...disturbed that I'm in love with my own brother?" Alfred asked and Arthur laughed confusing Alfred even more.

"Quiet a few of us already knew. Francis figured it out first then told the rest of us, we never would tell Matthew of course...that was for you to tell him...but all of your friends know..." Arthur smiled. "And no...you can't help who you fall in love with...if you could I wouldn't be in love with a stupid flirt..." Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "Just...I'll see you tomorrow, if it worry's you so much go to a counselor or something...see ya tomorrow." And with that he hung up leaving Alfred to think.

Heading downstairs Alfred found John who was on the computer. "Hey dad...uhm, can I take the car to the clinic, so I can see the Therapist..." He asked and John frowned.

"Your brother was needing to go there today anyways...he's a little nervouse about wether or not he's fertile." Alfred froze. He hadnt thought of that, if Mattie was infertile then perhaps Ivan wouldn't want him...and Alfred wouldn't care if Matthew was infertile he would still love him...maybe he could keep both of them. He was pushed out of his thoughts by Matthew coming down the stairs looking sad and a little worried. Alfred almost felt a little bad for him...almost.

"Hey Mattie! So I'll be taking you to the clinic, I need to stop in anyways so yeah!" Alfred grinned and Matthew nodded a little surprised.

"Uh okay...bye Dad." He said waving to John as Alfred pulled him out to the car, hollering at him to hurry up.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan wasn't having a much better day. He had the day off so as usual he stayed home, but this time he was thinking as he cleaned up his house. What had possibly possessed him to ask for Matthew to be his mate? If anything Alfred seemed more his type, although he had a thing for both brothers...but he knew he would have been considered horrible in Alfred and Matthews parents eyes if they knew he wanted both. He knew Alfred and Matthew would be just as disturbed too. Hell after he had returned home the other night from the dinner, he had one of the worse dreams he could have had...it had always been like that...

Often his dreams were very innocent, him wondering what it would be like just to be around them all the time...but sometimes they would escalate to something not so innocent of the brothers. Hearing the phone ring he quickly snapped from his thoughts and shut off the vacuum and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He said not really paying attention until a soft voice answered.

"H-Hey Ivan." Matthew said and Ivan smiled, glad to hear him. "Uhm...so am I supposed to be over tonight?" Ivan looked around his house...he knew there was a reason he was cleaning. Matthew was supposed to come over that day, to have dinner and maybe something more. Ivan gulped trying to keep that thought away.

"Da...yes you are." Ivan said, wincing at his slip of the tongue. Matthew laughed relieved, and Ivan smiled slightly.

"Oh okay...well I have to go home quickly, me and Alfred had to go to the clinic." Matthew said, before talking to someone, telling them directions. Ivan heard a snarky retort back and smiled realizing it had to be Alfred, before frowning.

"Clinic? Are you and him okay?" Ivan asked quickly.

"Oh yeah! Alfred had to go to a consular...I don't know why, and I had to get a test done..." Matthew sighed and Ivan frowned.

"What test?"

"It just a...nothing..." Ivan growled at Matthews answer and was surprised when Alfred grabbed the phone.

"He's lucky, he can have kids. It was that kind of test." Alfred said and Matthew protested in the background, telling Alfred to give the phone back to him. Alfred did and Matthew apologized.

"Its okay...you should of told me though...if you were worried about not being able to have kids. I wouldn't care." Ivan said gently. "I will see you in a few hours correct?"

"Yes...bye Ivan...oh and speak Russian more...its nice." Matthew said before hanging up. Ivan smiled and hung up as well before going back to his cleaning, a smile on his face.

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred pulled in front of Ivans house with Matthew a few hours later. Matthew was nervous, dressed up nicely though and looked over at Alfred. "Al...you can stop holding onto the steering wheel so tightly..." He said and Alfred blinked noticing he was clutching it rather tightly. He let it go and took a deep breath.

"Im just worried for you bro..." Alfred said and Matthew opened his mouth to say something but closed it once more. "But you should go. You wouldn't want to make him wait." Alfred grinned, and Matthew barely missed the hurt in his eyes...barely.

"You know I'll still be around you know...even if I am going to be his mate...I'll always be your bigger brother." Matthew smiled and Alfred laughed.

"Dammit, I thought you would forget about the bigger brother thing! Yeah yeah whatever. Go on." Alfred said and Matthew nodded getting out of the car and walked towards the door, just as Ivan opened it. Alfred blushed, Ivan looked damn good...and so did Mattie. Alfred drove off, he didn't want to see them together...pulling out onto the road he finally started to cry. He wasn't worried about Mattie...he had always wanted to be Matties first...and Alfred couldn't shake this feeling something was going to happen.

_**A/N: Hey guys! How was that? Review please? *smiles * see ya next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being late, I was kinda dead for a bit...So anyways this chapter has the plot move along pretty fast and I'm not that great at smut...so theres not a lot of it in detail sorry **_

_**I dont own Hetalia nor its characters. I do not encourage drunk driving or under age drinking. Thank you.**_

_**Sorry this is so short...**_

_**Alfreds POV**_

Sure enough Alfred's premonition seemed to come true later that night. He was awake laying in his bed, not being able to sleep without thinking about what they could be doing...at some point in the erotic scenes in his head he just wanted to hit himself and forget everything. Suddenly his phone broke the silence making him jolt up from his bed and try to grab at it. Grabbing it he answered quietly, with a little bit of tiredness in his voice.

"Hello?" He grumbled, frowning hearing someone crying on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?" Alfred asked wondering if the person had dialed the wrong number and needed some type of help. "Are you okay?"

"Al..." A voice whispered and Alfred froze. "Al...c-can you come pick me up...I am at a payphone...down the street from I-Ivans." Matthew sobbed and Alfred was out of the bed in a flash pulling on his clothes one handed.

"What happened Matthew? What did he do to you?" Alfred demanded getting his clothes on, and trying to find his set of keys for the family car. "Dammit! I should of never let you go!" He said close to tears, what if Ivan had tried forcing himself on Matthew? What if Matthew didn't want him like that yet? Alfred shook in anger, how could he of let Matthew go?

"I-Its fine Al...please." Matthew said trying to calm his brother down, but ended up sobbing again.

"No! Fuck! I'm going to have a talk with him!" Alfred said, not caring is he woke up his parents.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, shutting Alfred up, who had hardly ever heard his brother raise his voice. "Just get me please! Forget about Ivan! R-Remember when you always would stay home to care for me...and said if I ever really needed you you would come and comfort me...I really need you now Alfred..."

Alfred's heart raced and tried to find words to speak. "Okay. I'll be there in a few..." He hung the phone up pausing for a minute to re listen to Matthews plead for him and his heart skipped. His brother needed him...throwing the phone down he ran out to the car, and drove out.

After driving for a bit Alfred saw his brother staring down the road for him. Alfred slammed the brakes and ran out pulling Matthew into a hug. "M-Mattie! Oh god Mattie, what happened?" Alfred asked and Matthew simply wrapped his arms around him, crying onto his shoulder. Alfred frowned and let Matthew cry, but wished Matthew would tell him.

"Come on...we should go home." Alfred said. Matthew shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because Dad will be angry won't he be?" Matthew said and Alfred kissed his forehead, resulting in Matthew blushing. Although in the low light Alfred couldn't be too sure if he was seeing things or not.

"Don't worry, Dad won't be mad if you explain what happened...what happened Matthew?" Alfred asked. Matthew looked at the ground, and walked to the car getting into the passengers side. Alfred got into the drivers and looked at him.

"Al, just drive and I'll tell you...go to the park..." Matthew said and Alfred nodded knowing what he was talking about, then started the car and drive off. A few minutes later Matthew finally spoke up. "Alfred...I don't know if I can be his mate." He said and Alfred frowned.

"What do you mean? Don't you like him?" He asked and Matthew chuckled dryly.

"Yes...love perhaps. But..." Matthew frowned and looked out the window. Alfred knew his brother was thinking of what to say, so not to make him angry. "The whole little date was great, and I had a nice time." Matthew said and Alfred smiled sadly, wishing he could have been Matthews first date. Pulling into the park, he parked and both boys got out, walking to the little grassy meadow in the woods in silence. When they were younger they had always come here when one or the other had troubles or a big secret to tell the other. Alfred had planned to tell Matthew his feelings one day here...

Alfred sat down and frowned when Matthew didn't. "Whats up...you can tell me what happened there." He said pulling Matthew down, who winced hissing as he sat. Alfred froze, his heart racing and eyes wide. _No..._ Alfred begged in his mind. "Did you two...sleep together?" Alfred asked, even though he should of known. After all he had left a willing Beta with a handsome strong and overpowering Alpha...of course they would mate.

Matthew started crying again. "Well o-of course...it was fine...but..." Alfred pulled his brother into a hug once more. "Al...I-I don't think I can do it again with him." Alfred frowned and kissed his head.

"Why not? I'm sorry Matthew..." Alfred said staring at the ground. "I'm not meaning to pry into such...private information." Alfred hated himself, he could feel the jealousy in him towards Ivan for taking his brothers virginity...something Alfred wanted.

Alfred sighed and ran to the car pulling out the cooler that was his dads. He came back with two beers and gave one to Matthew who frowned. "Al, we aren't old enough you know the age is 18." He said. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Just drink. It'll make you feel better trust me." He smiled and opened his taking a giant gulp. Matthew sighed and drank some too. Matthew sighed and set the bottle down. "I said you don't have to tell me..." Alfred said and Matthew shook his head.

"I...I need to tell you." Matthew whispered.

_Matthew sat on the couch watching Ivan clean up after their dinner. He had insisted since he cooked and everything. Once done he sat down next to Matthew, the boy could see he was just as nervous as he was. Matthew took a deep breath and placed a hand on Ivans shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him gently. Ivan pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. _

_Ivan broke the kiss and kissed along Matthews neck, making the younger moan softly. "Ivan...can we...go to your bedroom?" He whispered and Ivan nodded picking Matthew up who yelped and blushed clinging to the larger man as he carried him to his large bedroom._

Matthew paused and stared at the ground. "Hey...you okay?" Alfred asked gently and Matthew nodded starting to cry a bit. Alfred sighed and nodded. "What happened?" He asked rubbing a soothing back on his brothers back.

_Ivan thrust into Matthew over and over. Matthew was scared...at first it was gentle, soft but now as Ivan's climax got closer it was more painful than pleasurable...Matthew didn't like things rough, and started to cry. Ivan must of not heard him or was ignoring him as he went as hard as he could, moaning and panting. Matthew finally had enough and screamed at Ivan to stop. Ivan ignored him and soon came, causing Matthew to break down and sob._

_When Ivan realized what was wrong it was too late. Matthew hit him and grabbed his clothes and ran._

Matthew sighed. "Then I called you...I was surprised he didn't follow me but...I'm glad. I love him but the way he fucked me...it was just that...fucking. Not making love." He said gently and finished his beer as both sat in silence.

Over the next hour, they both drank about six beers between each other. One thing Alfred learned that night was Matthew was a horrible drunk. And another thing was Matthew was very willing to please...much to Alfred surprise and delight. Not that he wanted to take advantage of his brother...but then again who wouldn't take advantage of this moment.

Matthew giggled and hid his face in Alfreds neck, talking about random things. Alfred was slightly drunk but not as bad as Matthew. "Mattie, you need to get home." Alfred smiled and Matthew looked up at him with big violet eyes. "Matthew..." Alfred said, not being able to resist this moment and gently pressed his lips against Matthews.

Matthew immediately passed out and fell over. Alfred gritted his teeth and sighed. God simply fucking hated him...He picked Matthew up and took him to the car before picking up the beer cans and getting into the car. Driving home, he was surprised that a cop didn't pull him over for speeding...or not being able to drive straight. They got home in one piece thankfully and he woke up Matthew, both boys managed to get to the house and up to their rooms without waking there parents. Alfred helped Matthew to his bed and soon stumbled to his own, passing out as soon as he hit the mattress.

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan paced back and forth wondering his he should call. But then again he had no idea what he had done wrong to Matthew. Everything had been going great...until later on in the evening. Had he been too rough with Matthew? Matthew did seem so delicate...had Ivan pushed it too far? Ivan sighed wishing he could figure out what had happened.

Oh god...what if he let slip Alfreds name as well? Ivan's eyes widened. "Shit..." He whispered and bit his lip. What if Matthew heard and was disgusted with him? Ivan sighed and sat on the bed. What was he going to do?

_**A/N: Sorry its short and not well done...but hey here it is! Review please :(**_


End file.
